


Wishes in the Dark

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Eddie’s growl was not even remotely an incentive to get Buck to stop. “You have got to stop acting like you have nothing to live for.”“Make me.”Eddie blinked. “What?”“Give me a reason to stop.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 357
Collections: 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	Wishes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" because hideeho said, "put your phone on shuffle and pick a lyric from a song" when I couldn't come up with a title. She's helpful that way. :) 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure this is tarialdarion's fault.

Buck can feel Eddie’s eyes on him for the short ride back to the station. As soon as the truck even hints at stopping, Buck is out the door, already ripping off his gear. Maybe if he moves fast enough Eddie won’t find him. 

The firehouse isn’t that big, but Buck can dream. 

He makes just inside one of the dimly-lit private bunk rooms when he’s spun around and shoved into the wall. “What the hell?” Eddie says, hands gripping Buck’s forearms at each side to keep him from getting way.

“What?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “You. With the jumping across buildings that are too far apart, that’s what.”

Buck shrugs, just to see Eddie’s eyes get darker. “I’m fine. I didn’t fall.”

“You caught the ledge with your hands, dumbass! Do you know how close you came to dying?”

“It worked out.”

Eddie’s growl was not even remotely an incentive to get Buck to stop. “You have got to stop acting like you have nothing to live for.” 

“Make me.” 

Eddie blinked. “What?”

“Give me a reason to stop.” 

“You have Chris and me. Isn’t that enough?”

“But I don’t, do I?”

Eddie frowned. “Don’t what?”

“Have you.”

The flash of something in Eddie’s eyes is all the warning that Buck gets before Eddie crushes their lips together like Buck is the only source of oxygen in the room. 

Buck’s had a lot of first kisses, but this one is quickly erasing them all. He leans into the kiss, only to have Eddie push him harder into the wall, hands still gripping Buck’s forearms down by his sides, so he’s at Eddie’s mercy. 

He’s perfectly okay with that. 

“Seriously?” Eddie says, when he finally lets Buck up for air. “How can you even think you don’t have me?”

“Well, to be fair,” Buck lets out a little gasp as Eddie undoes Buck’s pants, “that was before you stuck your tongue down my throat.”

Eddie’s on his knees now, looking at up at Buck like…well, Buck doesn’t have a comparison, because no one has ever looked at him quite like that. He feels like the sun, though, bright and burning, when Eddie looks at him that way, and he never wants it to stop.

Except then Eddie puts his mouth around Buck’s cock, and he’s okay with the way Eddie’s eyes get impossibly darker, with how Eddie’s got his hands on Buck’s hips, pulling him closer, like he’s daring Buck to just have at it.

Before Buck can get a rhythm going, though, Eddie pulls off and stands up. 

“Wha—?” is all Buck gets out before he finds himself flipped around, cheek and chest pressed to the wall. 

“I changed my mind,” Eddie said, plastering himself against Buck, his dick sliding into the crease between Buck’s cheeks. “When we’re done here,” Eddie says, his voice low and hoarse in Buck’s ear, “I want to be sure you have no doubts about who has who.”

He’s thrusting, sweat making the glide smooth and so close to what Buck wants, so close and yet so far. Eddie’s teasing, the tip of his dick just brushing over Buck’s hole as he moves, and Buck lets out a whine. 

“What do you want?” Eddie says, before he nips at Buck’s ear, causing him to jerk backwards, which just gives Eddie a better angle to tease.

“You,” Buck says, pushing back deliberately.

“But what?” Another nip. “Do you want?” 

“Fuck, Eddie…just, fuck me?”

Eddie nips at Buck’s neck, then at the juncture where it meets his shoulder. “You sure about that?” 

“Yes! Just, come on, Eddie, fuck me!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll think about it.”

He keeps teasing though, his mouth against Buck’s ear as he just says, “Evan…Evan….” 

“Hey, Evan.”

Eddie’s voice changes, and Buck doesn’t understand why it sounds so weird.

“Evan Buckley! Wake up!”

Buck blinks his eyes open, confused. He’s at home, in his bed, and…oh shit. 

Ali is staring at him, not looking at all sleepy. “You want to explain why you were just moaning ‘Fuck me, Eddie?’”

Oh fuck.

\---  
END


End file.
